


Cor Meum

by acemattmrdck



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acemattmrdck/pseuds/acemattmrdck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cheesy College AU where Hannibal makes Will strip, and instead of it leading into sex (like Will hopes) it’s just Hannibal writing all over Will’s body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cor Meum

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my first ever fanfic for the public as well as for Hannigram!  
> Thanks to my mylimasis, dark-will-graham on tumblr, for editing this for me

“Would you care to help me study, dear Will?” asked Hannibal as he washed a wine glass then proceeded to dry it before handing it to Will.

“I’m not sure how I can help, but I can try.” Will replied, taking the glass and placing it in the overhead cabinet next to him. Hannibal, placing the last of the dishes into the dishwasher from their dinner, turns to Will and crowds him against the counter before giving him a small kiss.

“Okay, now I know you’re up to something.” Will grins as he gently pokes Hannibal on the chest.

“Looks like you’ve caught me, Officer Graham.” Hannibal chuckled.

“Not yet, but two can play at that game, Doctor Lecter.” Will teases him playfully, he wraps his arms around Hannibal’s neck, pressing his nose against Hannibal’s.

“Will you explain to me how I’m supposed to help you study. Am I going to quiz you, or…?” Will trails off hoping Hannibal will fill in the blanks.

“I need you to strip and lay down on the bed.” Hannibal deadpans. Will tilts his head searching his face, he can’t be serious.

“Hannibal, I love you, but I don’t see how that’s going to help you study.” Will replies as he removes his arms from around Hannibal’s neck.

“While what I require you for does involve you being completely undressed, I did not mean sex, Will.” states Hannibal as he moves away from Will.

“If you say so.” Will looks skeptically at Hannibal as he starts unbuttoning his shirt, which he then tosses at Hannibal before swaying his hips as he walks toward their bedroom. Once in the bedroom, Will removes his belt next before hooking his thumbs to take his jeans and underwear off simultaneously, then throwing them into the hamper. He then sits on bed with his back against the headboard waiting for Hannibal.

When Hannibal enters he beelines to the desk in the corner of the room, opening the center drawer where he retrieves a marker. Will quirks his eyebrow at this. Hannibal moves to the foot of the bed, placing the marker between his teeth, he strips. Throwing his clothes into the hamper as well. He turns back to Will, he leans forward and grabs Will’s ankles and gently pulls him to lay flat on the bed.

“You know, you could’ve just asked me to move.” Will smiles.

“I could have, but where’s the fun in that?” Hannibal smirks after removing the marker from his mouth. He crawls up the bed to straddle Will’s hips. Will’s hands instinctively go to Hannibal’s own to help balance him.

“So…the marker? Does that mean you plan to write on me?” Will asks looking up at Hannibal.

“I plan to label all the muscles in your body as a way to help me study, yes.” Hannibal smirks.

“You just had to say so instead of trying to be all mysterious.” Will starts to giggle. Hannibal huffs at that, Will would almost say he was pouting. It crosses his mind to tell him so, but he refrains.

“May I start then, please?” Hannibal says sweetly. Will smiles and nods. Hannibal uncaps the marker placing the lid on the end of it. Will closes his eyes as Hannibal gently cups his face, with Hannibal’s right hand angling his head back to expose his throat. He strokes the side a Will’s face, grazing those adorable ears of his. Hannibal pulls his hand away and begins his work.

Starting at Will’s throat he writes Mylohyoid on the underside of his chin. He then draws the anterior and posterior digastric muscle. Hannibal alternates between writing and drawing on Will’s throat and neck. Until he reaches the base of Will’s throat, causing Will to shiver minutely.

“Sorry, it tickles.” Will’s whispers sleepily.

“That’s alright, I’m sure it’s bound to happen several more time.” Hannibal responds looking up from his work.

Will almost looks asleep, his hands had moved from Hannibal’s hips awhile ago. While his left is resting on Hannibal’s thigh, his right hand loosely curled next to his head. His soft pink lips slightly parted and his hair in soft ringlets against the pillow make him look like a cherub. Hannibal wants to draw him as he is now, to capture him and this moment in all it’s beauty. Perhaps he will later, but for now he adds this Will to the bedroom of his mind palace to recall upon later.

As he finishes labeling Will’s Deltoids, Pectoralis Major, and moving to his Rectus Abdominis. Will’s breath has evened out signalling that he has fallen asleep. Hannibal carefully moves himself down Will’s legs resting his rear on Will’s lower thigh above his knee. He hunches forward, hovering over Will to label the Iliopsoas. He places a firm hand on Will’s hip causing him to wiggle. Hannibal doesn’t move until Will settles back again, his eyes still closed. He starts again, I-L-I-O-P-, then a soft giggle,-S-O-, Will wiggles again and stops, -A-S.

“Sorry, sorry!” Will finally says with laughter in his voice. He rubs his eyes and stretches as much as he can without jostling Hannibal. Hannibal smiles adoringly at Will before recapping the marker.

“I’m thinking that’s enough for tonight.” Hannibal tosses the marker across the room.

“Are you sure? I mean you can finish if you want to.” Will responds hesitantly. Hannibal crawls over Will on hands and knees leaning down to kiss Will. Hannibal pulls back resting his forehead against Will’s.

“Thank you, I appreciated you doing this for me. But we are both tired, one of us more than the other,” Will rolls his eyes at this, “and the quicker we get this marker off of you the less likely it will stain.”

“I can’t tell if you’re being serious or if this was a poor excuse for you to have your hands all over me again, with the prospect of sex.” Will leans up to kiss Hannibal then dragging him down so they are flush against one another. Hannibal’s left hand goes to Will’s face his thumb stroking across his cheek. Sliding his left leg in between Will’s open thighs. He nips at the center of Will’s lower lip before lightly licking the same spot. Will threads his fingers through Hannibal’s hair, his other hand is on Hannibal’s lower back.

Hannibal groans and grinds down into Will’s hip causing Will to gasp at the contact. Hannibal takes the opportunity presented before him to lick at Will’s teeth. Will coaxes Hannibal’s tongue into his mouth. While Hannibal runs his fingers gently up Will’s side. Will shivers as he tries to squirm away from his fingers.

“Hann…ahhh! Hannibal!” Will bites his lip to keep his moan from ripening into laughter. Hannibal opens his eyes that he never noticed he closed. Pulling back to rest his nose against Will’s neck, he breaths him in before scraping his teeth below Will’s ear. Hannibal settles half on top of him, just staring at his profile.

“Will.”

“Hmm?”

“Would you mind if I took a photo of you?” Hannibal asks quietly, Will would swear he sounds shy about the request. Will hesitates to answer, Hannibal takes the brief silence as a no.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t of asked I..”

“Yes,” Will interrupts Hannibal,”You can. I trust you, I know you wouldn’t betray my trust by showing others.” He turns in Hannibal’s arms to look at him. He gives Hannibal a quick kiss followed by playfully pushing Hannibal off of him. Hannibal begrudgingly rolls off of him and turns toward the nightstand, where he opens the top drawer to pull out a camera. Turning it on he rolls back over to Will, snapping two photos of his face. Will blinks twice, making Hannibal smile as he rises to his knees to sit on his feet. He leans to take a few of Will’s throat before trailing down his body. After taking multiple shots of all of his writing and sketching he turns the camera off putting it back in the drawer and closing it.

“Now for that shower I mentioned earlier before I was momentarily distracted” He gets up from the bed holding out his hand for Will.

“Unless you plan on carrying me, I’m not getting up.” Will flops about on the bed and proceeds to squeak as Hannibal grabs him around his waist pulling him from the bed to then carry him over his shoulder into the bathroom. Will wiggles as tries to pinch Hannibal’s ass, but Hannibal tightens his hold on Will’s legs as he laughs. Once over the threshold of the bathroom he sets Will down and closes the door with his foot.


End file.
